To Bring You Back
by rukaru-romance.passion
Summary: Anna is dead. Her family's led to believe that she could never be brought back, the way death works. Then they go to Alice Academy and realize that lies are involved. Huge ones. Multiple pairings. REWRITTEN VERSION OF BRINGING YOU BACK!
1. Murderer

**It's pure and simple.**

**Bringing You Back – Rewritten!**

**Hooray! I'M FINALLY REWRITING ALL MY SUCKY FICS!**

**Now, I won't be deleting the old version, just so you can see how messed up and terrible it was because I just wanted to write a fic and blah. That is, if you want to see it. Which, if you don't want your eyes to be horribly, horribly scarred because of my stupidity, well…Don't read it.**

**But anyway, this version will probably start off retardedly. Because it does.**

**C**hapter **O**ne:

_**T**_o say I hated my life was an understatement, yet, strangely enough, an overstatement.

Could you really blame the fact that I hated myself? I blame myself for everything that happened that made me change, even if it wasn't my fault. I blame myself for everything that happened that made me become a dark, closed individual. To tell you the truth, I wasn't always like this. I used to be a happy, cheerful girl, and if you knew me then and compared the old me to the person I am now, you would have thought that I was from an alternate universe.

You might be asking why I'm here, all emotional. Well, let's put it this way: I let my second youngest sister, Anna, get killed. And by _god _do I hate myself for it.

Yes, Anna wasn't _really _my blood-related sister. My family adopts. I was the only one truly born from the Sakura clan. But I had friends, people I called my siblings. And I let one of them die.

Anna was ten when she died. She would have been fifteen, like the rest of us, except for Aoi. Five fucking years of dead silence, and it was torture to not hear her voice for so long.

One has gone – and so four more to go. I wonder who'll die first – Hotaru, Nonoko, Aoi...or me.

Nonoko has been a walking zombie ever since Anna died. Nonoko and Anna went through a lot together. Their parents threw them out when they were seven, for no reason at all, and they became best friends very fast. They knew how to survive the hard way. Then we found them and they were ecstatic to meet new people and finally become part of a family again, not to mention being legally sisters. But then Anna died, and all of a sudden, there came a different side to the chatty Nonoko I once knew.

She holed up in her room and listened to music all the time, full blast. She always had this empty look in her eyes and would either be blank or angry whenever she talked. She changed the way she dressed and I knew she cried every night even if we didn't hear her. Anna was practically her twin. Nonoko loved her so much. It was so unfair.

True, we all changed. But I knew it affected Nonoko the most and probably me, the second. After all, I stood there and let her die, didn't I? I was a murderer. That was what I called myself.

I was freaking useless.

It all started when Anna got lost.

Well, not exactly...

What really happened was, well, Anna and Nonoko and I liked to run a lot. Not to mention we were the fastest between the six people in our very weird family, and we were three of the fastest people in our class, maybe our whole school. We all liked to race too, so one day we went outside and raced.

"_Ready..." Aoi started. Aoi and Hotaru were always in between, halfway from the fence. It was easier to see and hear that way. We had a big backyard and I loved it._

"_Set..."_

"_GO!" And then off we ran. At first we all kept the same pace, but then somehow, Anna went about a meter ahead of us. And then two meters, and then three meters – right up until she reached the end of the fence and won._

_Her time was 12.76, according to Hotaru. That was a great score._

'_Wow, Anna, awesome job!' I would have said, that is, had she been there. But when Nonoko and I reached the end (it was a tie, by the way. Our score was 13.09.), she wasn't there. We ran back and told Hotaru and Aoi. We figured she was inside, ready to congratulate us for a job well done with a grin, but nope, no Anna._

_We found that very queer._

"_Anna?" We called, all over the house and in the backyard. We couldn't find her, and so we went to our parents and asked them if they saw Anna. When they said no, we told them what happened and asked them to help look. We searched everywhere at least nine times, but when she wasn't there, we went back to bed, worried._

_The next day I really hoped she was there, but she wasn't. We made and scanned some 'missing child' posters and gave them to everyone in our neighbourhood, and posted them everywhere. But she still didn't come._

_After five days, we were restless. But then we heard a piercing shriek that could only be Anna's. Anna screamed a lot in school plays. She always picked the screaming type of character; said it helped her vocals._

_Hotaru, Aoi, Nonoko and I ran to the direction of the shriek as fast as we could. It was in the woods. The Black Forest was what everyone called it. No one went there because it was rumoured to be haunted, and now I wondered if that rumour was right._

_When we got there, there was Anna, with her back pressed up against a tree as a cloaked figure advanced towards her._

"_Leave me alone!" She yelled. "I didn't do anything to you! Think about what you're doing!"_

_I was curious. Was there something behind this? Something she knew, but not us?_

"_Shh," Nonoko whispered. "We'll get her in a while." We nodded._

"You know perfectly well what you did," _the figure hissed._ "You freed her_." Anna stood still._

"_It was unjust of you to keep her there."_

"Then you shall die. Nobody defies me and lives to tell the tale." _The figure cackled._

"_I haven't said a word to anyone."_

"What utter lies." _I was stupid...I went and ran out from the tree I was hiding behind. What was he, or she, talking about anyway? If Anna said anything about...whatever they were talking about, she would have told us! And if I didn't know about it, and Hotaru and Aoi didn't either, then Nonoko was sure to have known._

_I was certain of it._

"_Leave my sister alone!" I shouted. I could practically hear Hotaru smacking her head and saying, "God, what an absolute idiot."_

_The figure turned to me. _"So," _he hissed to Anna, _"You haven't told anyone? I beg to differ, _my dear_," _he whispered venomously._

"_Mikan," Anna breathed. "What are you _doing _here? Do you want to die?"_

"_No, but I heard your scream and-"_

_**Ss...**_

_A blast of light was directed towards me. I was startled and didn't move, but Anna did. She ran with wide eyes and lunged towards me, blocking the light from hitting me as I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for impact._

_I was knocked down._

_I opened my eyes, ever-so-slowly, and then there was Anna, lying in a heap on my lap. I shook her._

"_Anna!"_

_And then Nonoko came out and dropped to her knees as she shook Anna like her life depended on it._

_Did this mean she was already dead? I had thought. Nonoko turned to the figure and glared. "You are going to be a very sorry man. I will avenge her."_

"And so see if you can," _he hissed darkly, disappearing into a cloud of smoke._

_God, no, was my last thought._

**So, no OCs so far but probably some slight OOC, and...Uh, yeah. It was rushed in my opinion. But I wanted to hurry up. XD.**

**Do you like it? Hate it? Love it? About to ask me if you can marry it? Do you want to burn it into the fires of hell? (Err, last one is too extreme...) Then review me!**

**I'm pretty sure this first chapter is at least one percent better than the original. So I hope. Heh.**

**Please review! :D**

**(Oh, and also, I have a new fic – ****The Malevolent Bane of Her Existence****. Check it out and see if you like it! :) Don't forget to review! :D xD. To the people who have read it, I'm going to update and I already know what I want in the chapter except I dunno what to put for the start of it, so yeah. That part might take long.)**

_**-r-r.p**_


	2. Prepare

**Thanks to the two reviewers for their positive feedback! (: Replies are at the bottom.**

**I reread some of my stuff. Gah. Paragraphs should not be that long, I didn't separate it when someone was talking, awkward sentences...I'm a failure at life. And I still got praise. Wow, gotta love you guys. Don't forget the first chapter. There's some awkward crap there. But I'm not going to change it xD.**

**Sorry it took so long to update! Here we go, the second instalment of 'To Bring You Back'! Oh, and this chapter isn't the best...It's also pretty short...**

**Please vote on the poll in my profile! :D**

**(I haven't done one of these in a long-ass time.) Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice. Or the amazing band Papa Roach.**

**Please review (:**

_**C**__hapter __**T**__wo:_

"What do you want?" Nonoko growled. There was a clang as she dropped her spoon into her bowl, glaring at me as she gripped the table. For the past few minutes I'd been staring at her in disbelief. The fact that she was actually eating with us was shocking. Everyone stopped eating for a second, observing the scene.

Seeing her irritated face made me snap back into reality. "Nothing, sorry..." I mumbled, stabbing a piece of chicken. Nonoko pursed her lips and let it go, picking up her spoon again as she ate.

"So, how does it feel going into ninth grade?" Mom asked, trying to lighten the atmosphere. Always the chattiest one, Aoi spoke up.

"It's going to be amazing! I can't believe I'm already fourteen. It's really weird. I hate the fact that we had to move again, but we'll make new friends, so I'm alright with it! I love Alice Academy already. Laptops for every student, an awesome cafeteria, cool teachers, our option classes...You can'thate the school. I could live there!" Aoi's crimson orbs lit up in delight.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "What an optimist. And by the way, if you haven't forgotten, we stay there for the school week and come back home every weekend."

"I know! It's great! And aw, you're just bitter because you think it sucks that they have their own technology system things and don't allow students to mess around with them," Aoi teased.

"Right, Aoi. As if I couldn't show them up," Hotaru said sarcastically. "They wouldn't know technology if it bit them in the ass."

"You scrooge, whatever, don't down my mood!" Aoi announced in finality, shoving chicken down her throat in attempt to stop the conversation.

"You're going to choke. And it's not Christmas."

"Here," I placed a glass of water in front of Aoi. "Some water, just in case you actually do choke."

Dad looked at his cell phone. "It's seven. We have to be in the car by seven thirty."

"It's seven?" I exclaimed, jumping out of my seat. "I have to go get dressed!"

"I can't see why you don't get dressed and then eat," Hotaru commented.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Shut up, no one asked your opinion." Hotaru took out one of her inventions from her bag and showed it to me.

It was the baka gun.

My eyes widened and I ran away to my bedroom before she could fire it, slamming the door. You would never want to be hit by that thing. It hurt like _hell. _I'm not kidding. Besides, it was hypocritical of her to say that. She did the same thing. She'd whip my ass if she ever heard me say that, though.

I surveyed my messy room. "I've got to clean this later on," I muttered, stepping over scattered paintbrushes, drawings, pencils and pens. I went over to my bed and threw on the outfit I picked the night before, a black Papa Roach band tee and mildly distressed indigo skinny jeans. I put my hair in a messy ponytail and slipped on my favourite pair of worn black converse, stepping out of my room with my suitcase and messenger bag.

"Are you guys done?" I yelled as I set my things done beside Hotaru's. Hotaru came out of her room, wearing a purple v-neck, dark wash skinny jeans and violet sneakers. Her shoulder-length black hair was down. She knocked on Aoi's and Nonoko's door.

"Move your asses and get out here." Hotaru was mainly addressing Aoi. Nonoko didn't bother answering her, not surprisingly.

"Give me a second!" Aoi whined.

"It's seven twenty!" I exclaimed.

"Give me a second!"

Hotaru and I rolled our eyes. We took our suitcases and brought them to the truck, waiting for Aoi and Nonoko to finish.

Aoi came out dressed in a ripped denim skirt, red leggings, a red t-shirt and blue sneakers. Nonoko had on black skinny jeans, navy blue vans, a black tank top and the gold locket from Anna that she wore every day. We all piled into the truck.

"Do you guys have everything?" Mom asked. There was a frantic search of wallets, iPods and a number of other things until we finally nodded our confirmation.

"Well then, to Alice Academy!"

**So there you go. Really, really, really, really, really short chapter. I would have made it longer, like 7 pages on my Calibri (size 10) font, but then I might've gotten lazy...So I'll just, y'know...post, wait for some reviews to inspire me, and write. Don't worry, the chapters will get longer. (:**

**Remember to review! There's a sexy button there to press.**

**AngelTales: **Thanks for the nice comments! (:

**ninghui465: **Haha thank you! I have no idea! Well that's good (: Hehe, it was supposed to be one. Thanks again! Here's my update! (After years...Gah.)


End file.
